


(In)dependent

by Ellygattina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Season 9
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellygattina/pseuds/Ellygattina
Summary: Durante una caccia, si sa, può succedere di tutto ma Sam non avrebbe mai pensato di trovarsi in una situazione simile. Per fortuna c'è Dean ad aiutarlo. Sempre e comunque.Attenzione: fic ambientata in un momento imprecisato della stagione 9 e (leggerissimi) accenni a situazioni imbarazzanti.*Questa storia partecipa all'iniziativa “Fluffiness Explosion” indetta dal gruppo fb Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.*(Storia presente anche su Efp con lo stesso nickname.)
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester





	(In)dependent

L'atmosfera quel giorno non era certo delle migliori mentre i Winchester tornavano in quella che ormai era la loro casa ma ogni tentativo di Dean di tirar su il morale al fratello sembrava sortire l'effetto opposto. Purtroppo l'ultima caccia, la notte precedente, era finita con una rovinosa caduta per Sam, che oltre a rompersi alcune costole e il braccio destro, si era slogato anche la caviglia e il polso sinistro. Una situazione decisamente poco allegra sotto tutti i punti di vista che aveva messo entrambi parecchio in imbarazzo. Anni prima sarebbe stato perfettamente normale, e addirittura piacevole, se Dean avesse aiutato il fratello in una miriade di azioni quotidiane impossibili da svolgere con gli arti bloccati, ma da adulti era ben diverso.  
Da quando erano usciti dall'ospedale con le radiografie in mano, Sam era seduto al suo fianco sull'Impala con la stessa aria imbronciata che aveva da ragazzino dopo i litigi con il padre e il viso ostinatamente rivolto dall'altra parte. L'aveva presa molto male e il più grande iniziava ad essere a corto di idee per strapparlo ai suoi oscuri pensieri. Sarebbe stata una convalescenza durissima, ne era certo, e il fatto che ormai non ci fosse nemmeno Bobby a sostenerli peggiorava le cose. Quante volte erano andati da lui quando uno di loro si rompeva qualcosa?  
«Dobbiamo scendere, fratellino» lo richiamò quando si accorse che questi, una volta arrivati al rifugio, continuava a stare fermo al suo posto senza la minima reazione. La sua voce lo fece tornare alla realtà e Sam, dopo aver tentato invano di uscire da solo come sempre, gli permise di aprirgli la portiera e guidarlo fino al suo letto, dove si lasciò cadere con un sonoro sbuffo di rabbia e rassegnazione mentre ringraziava tra sé, suo malgrado, di aver appoggiato finalmente le gambe e la schiena su qualcosa di morbido. Con tutti i colpi che aveva preso contro alberi e rocce gli faceva male ovunque e sebbene detestasse l'idea di non poter fare quasi nulla da solo, doveva ammettere che la nuova posizione era fin troppo piacevole. Doveva proprio fare un volo del genere giù da una montagna - in maniera, tra l'altro, anche molto stupida - a due passi dalla macchina?  
«Ti ho portato la medicina» disse poco dopo Dean, seduto accanto a lui sul bordo del materasso con in mano un bicchiere d'acqua e una pastiglia.  
Il più giovane lo guardò sorpreso per un attimo, come se non se lo aspettasse, ma si limitò ad accettare l'offerta cercando di non pensare al dettaglio che fosse il fratello a tenergli il bicchiere.  
«Vado a fare la spesa adesso» lo informò poi Dean, appoggiando l'oggetto sul comodino. «Tu rimani a letto e cerca di riposare. Il medico ha detto di non fare sforzi» gli ricordò serio.  
«Come se potessi fare altro» brontolò Sam, guardandosi seccato gli arti immobilizzati. Sapeva di essere stato fortunato a cavarsela con così poco, ma non riusciva ancora ad accettare la situazione.  
«Vedrai che non sarà così male, fratellino. Ci inventeremo qualcosa e questi giorni passeranno in un attimo» cercò di consolarlo il più grande con un sorriso un po' forzato. In realtà era lui il primo a non crederci troppo ma sperò che l'altro non se ne accorgesse.  
«Certo, come no» ribatté subito Sam. «Ci vorranno settimane anche solo per togliere il gesso» sputò fuori con rabbia.  
«Lo so ma prendersela tanto non risolve niente. Ti prometto che troverò il modo di fartela pesare il meno possibile ma tu devi fare la tua parte, d'accordo?» gli disse Dean più dolcemente, azzardando una carezza sulla guancia per farsi guardare.  
Come previsto, il più giovane alzò subito gli occhi, sorpreso da quel tocco così delicato in un periodo in cui le cose tra loro non andavano poi così bene, e non poté far altro che annuire. Per quanto gli pesasse ammetterlo, il discorso aveva senso e in fondo Dean aveva sempre avuto il dono di rendergli ogni cosa più sopportabile.  
«Vai pure adesso» mormorò tristemente dopo qualche secondo, ricordandosi com'era iniziato il tutto.  
«Ne sei sicuro? Posso restare finché non ti sei addormentato» si offrì il più grande, accortosi che i suoi occhi iniziavano a chiudersi e dell'improvviso cambio di tono e di espressione. Era strano anche solo pensarlo ma qualcosa gli suggeriva che in fondo, nonostante le parole dure, non voleva che si allontanasse, e il suo istinto di fratello maggiore continuava inoltre a suggerirgli di stare attento. Lo conosceva troppo bene per non sapere che prima o poi avrebbe tentato di fare qualcosa che non doveva e viste le sue condizioni, la sola idea lo spaventava parecchio.  
«Non sono un bambino, Dean. Posso stare da solo per un po'» gli ricordò il più giovane, con un'occhiata che forse avrebbe voluto essere minacciosa ma fu solo tenera.  
«Non ho mai detto che tu lo sia. Volevo solo essere qui se ti fosse servito qualcosa» si affrettò a chiarire cercando di non ridere. Quel testardo del suo fratellino non l'avrebbe mai ammesso ma sapeva che l'offerta, in fondo, gli aveva fatto piacere.  
«Non ce n'è bisogno» tagliò corto Sam, accortosi forse di non aver sortito l'effetto desiderato, riprendendo di colpo la sua aria un po' imbronciata mentre cercava una posizione più comoda per riposare. Fino a quel momento non ci aveva neanche fatto caso ma ora che il dolore diminuiva per effetto della medicina, la stanchezza si faceva sentire. La notte prima non avevano dormito per la caccia e una volta usciti dalla foresta, un preoccupatissimo Dean l'aveva portato subito in ospedale. Se non altro era caduto all'ultimo sulla strada del ritorno, evitando almeno di lasciar solo il fratello davanti a un mostro che aveva dato a entrambi parecchio filo da torcere.  
«Ne sei sicuro?» insistette ancora dubbioso il maggiore dei Winchester.  
«Certo» rispose Sam, trattenendo a stento uno sbadiglio.  
«Va bene. Chiamami se hai bisogno però» si arrese alla fine, appoggiando il telefono del fratello sul comodino. Gli era uscito dalla tasca durante la caduta ma mentre scendeva di corsa per soccorrerlo, l'aveva trovato per caso tra le foglie secche.  
Il più giovane si limitò ad annuire mentre l'altro gli rimboccava con cura le coperte prima di uscire spegnendo la luce.

  
Al suo ritorno lo trovò ancora nella stessa posizione in cui l'aveva lasciato e si fermò un attimo sulla soglia della camera a guardarlo intenerito. Sembrava quasi un bambino troppo cresciuto e decise di lasciarlo riposare, andando di tanto in tanto a dargli un'occhiata.  
Le ore passavano e Sam continuava a dormire tranquillo mentre Dean cercava di pensare a come rendergli più sopportabile il suo aiuto. L'idea di doverlo assistere in tutto lo metteva fortemente a disagio ma non poteva certo abbandonarlo a se stesso per settimane. In fondo la maggior parte di quelle cose le aveva già fatte tante volte quando erano bambini e non sarebbe stato poi così male, almeno dal suo punto di vista, tornare a prendersi cura di lui come ultimamente non aveva potuto fare. Sarebbe stato strano, certo, ma per qualche settimana sarebbero stati di nuovo solo loro due e l'idea non gli dispiaceva poi così tanto.  
Era ormai sera quando Dean, affacciandosi nella camera del fratello, lo trovò sveglio con una strana espressione.  
«Come ti senti?» domandò subito avvicinandosi per vederlo meglio.  
«Tutto rotto» ammise a malincuore Sam con un sospiro.  
«Lo immagino» gli rispose partecipe il più grande con un lieve sorriso, scostandogli un ciuffo di capelli arrivato troppo vicino all'occhio. «Ti porto qualcosa da mangiare, okay? Così poi prendi un'altra pastiglia.»  
L'incomprensibile mugugno che seguì le sue parole non fu particolarmente incoraggiante ma Dean si impose di non farci caso. Era naturale che non ne fosse entusiasta ma era certo che in poco tempo si sarebbe abituato. Non aveva scelta, comunque, e lo sapevano entrambi.  
Poco dopo era di nuovo al suo fianco, il vassoio in precario equilibrio accanto a loro, per aiutarlo a mettersi seduto con il cuscino dietro la schiena.  
Per tutta la durata dell'operazione, Sam guardò ovunque tranne che verso di lui e per un singolo istante la sua fiducia vacillò di nuovo. Fu solo un attimo, però, prima di infilzare con la forchetta alcune verdure e avvicinargli la posata alla bocca, deciso a compiere il proprio dovere.  
«Guai a te se lo dici a qualcuno» lo minacciò il più piccolo con le guance arrossate e Dean non poté fare a meno di sorridere. In quel modo non avrebbe intimorito nessuno, men che meno lui, ma decise di non farglielo notare.  
«A chi mai potrei dirlo, secondo te?» gli rispose invece, rendendosi conto suo malgrado che davvero, se anche avesse voluto, non avrebbe avuto nessuno a cui raccontarlo. Rimaneva Castiel, certo, ma non aveva senso cercarlo per questo dopo che lui stesso l'aveva cacciato dal rifugio per volere di Gadreel.  
Alzando gli occhi verso di lui, si accorse che Sam doveva essere arrivato alla stessa conclusione perché assunse per un attimo un'aria dispiaciuta prima di aprire docilmente la bocca, mettendo a fatica da parte ogni briciola di orgoglio. Non si era mai sentito così umiliato in vita sua ma si impose di non pensarci. Sarebbe successo ancora troppe volte finché le sue braccia non fossero guarite e non era il caso di rendere tutto più difficile.  
«È buono?» domandò Dean nel tentativo di distrarlo.  
«Sì» mormorò Sam, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento che gli aveva portato uno dei suoi piatti di verdure preferiti.  
«Ottimo. L'ho visto prima al supermercato e ho pensato che forse ti avrebbe risollevato un po' il morale» commentò allegro con un'ondata di sollievo. Lo faceva sempre, in realtà, quando il fratello stava male per qualsiasi motivo, e quel giorno aveva riempito il frigo il più possibile con i cibi che gli piacevano. Non voleva uscire troppo spesso, soprattutto i primi tempi, e in quel modo sarebbero stati a posto con le provviste per un po'.  
«Grazie» disse piano Sam con un sorriso, chiedendosi per un attimo come avrebbe fatto senza di lui. Davvero c'erano stati periodi in cui era sopravvissuto a lungo senza il suo amato fratellone, sempre così attento nei suoi confronti?  
Dopo quello scambio di battute non parlarono molto ma Dean sapeva che non era più così contrario all'idea di farsi accudire. Tutto il suo corpo appariva già più rilassato e l'unico momento di tensione arrivò quando dovette accompagnarlo in bagno. All'inizio Sam, arrivati sulla porta, cercò di convincerlo che non aveva bisogno d'aiuto ma la sua voce si spense da sola a metà di quel fiume di parole sconnesse. Era ovvio che non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta ma per fortuna alla fine andò meglio di quel che credevano. Complice forse la stanchezza che si stava di nuovo impadronendo di lui, il più giovane sembrò infatti riprendersi in fretta da quel fiero colpo al suo orgoglio che entrambi avevano temuto fin dall'inizio come il più terribile dei mostri.  
Una volta tornati in camera, comunque, il maggiore dei Winchester non gli permise di focalizzarsi troppo su questo, dandogli in fretta una seconda pastiglia di antidolorifico per poi mettersi a trafficare con i fili della televisione che gli aveva procurato. Sapeva bene che il fratello preferiva leggere ma in quella situazione guardare uno schermo sarebbe stato sicuramente più facile e quella sera, se non sbagliava, doveva esserci una partita.  
Con uno strano misto di sollievo e fastidio, a un certo punto lo sentì persino ridere e prenderlo in giro mentre insultava mezzo mondo durante la “lotta” con i cavi ma alla fine l'apparecchio funzionava e Dean si sedette sul letto accanto a lui per fargli compagnia.  
Stranamente Sam si addormentò con la testa sulla sua spalla prima ancora di arrivare a metà ma la cosa lo rese solo felice, in un certo senso. Gli sembrò di nuovo di essere tornato indietro nel tempo a tanti anni prima e non poté fare a meno di stringerselo contro fino a scivolare a sua volta, nel giro di poco, nel mondo dei sogni.  
Iniziò così quella strana avventura spesso imbarazzante ma almeno per i pasti non fu difficile abituarsi. Ricordavano entrambi che Dean l'aveva imboccato più volte da bambino quando si faceva male o era troppo debole per mangiare da solo e il più grande, in particolare, non aveva dimenticato di averlo fatto addirittura con le prime pappe. La memoria di Sam era meno nitida al riguardo, visto che spesso, in questi casi, aveva la febbre molto alta e faticava persino a stare più o meno dritto con gli occhi aperti, ma gli era rimasto comunque il senso di calore e protezione di quei momenti. Provarlo di nuovo, quindi, era stranamente piacevole e doveva ammettere che il fratello stava mantenendo la promessa. Era bravo a distrarlo nei momenti peggiori, soprattutto quando doveva aiutarlo in bagno per qualunque cosa, e farsi imboccare era diventato un rituale quotidiano a cui sarebbe stato difficile rinunciare.  
I giorni passarono veloci e quando poté togliere finalmente la fasciatura rigida dal polso sinistro fu solo l'orgoglio a impedirgli di accettare subito con un gran sorriso l'offerta di Dean di continuare in quel modo. Ci sarebbe voluto tempo per riprendere davvero la giusta mobilità e il braccio destro era ancora ingessato. Poteva quindi permettersi di lasciarsi coccolare ancora un po', almeno durante i pasti, nella dolce illusione di essere tornato il bambino, tutto sommato sereno, accudito per settimane dal fratello migliore che potesse desiderare.

  


Prompt: Causa danni alle braccia, personaggio A dovrà imboccare personaggio B per un po' di tempo. Ci prendono gusto.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Ammetto che questo prompt mi ha messa parecchio in difficoltà, sebbene di solito ami il fluff (lo infilo sempre ovunque e l'unica volta che mi serve davvero, non c'è riesco di tirarlo fuori; mi pare giusto :( ), ma spero di aver scritto alla fine qualcosa di decente e non troppo OOC. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
Come ho accennato nell'introduzione, la fic partecipa all'iniziativa “Fluffiness Explosion” indetta dal gruppo fb [Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart](https://www.facebook.com/groups/337102974212033). Mi raccomando, ringraziate anche l'admin se questa cosina vi è piaciuta, perché senza di lei non sarebbe probabilmente mai nata. ;)  
Se a qualcuno interessa, ho fondato tempo fa un gruppo facebook principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks), dove vi attendono periodiche iniziative di scrittura e disegno con i nostri amati personaggi. Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Buona serata e buonanotte per dopo.  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


End file.
